Twilight Messenger
by My Dark Rosaline
Summary: Midna sends a messenger into the world of light to retrieve something of great importance to her. Warnings: Postgame, contains spoilers for TP. Also hints of yaoi. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue: Dangerous Artifacts

**The change of tense irritated me in the first chapter, so I've split it and made it a prologue. Chapter 4 is still not up.**

**A start of a story: I may update more often than my other things. Will contain pairings – Link/Midna, Reincarnated!Sheik/Link, possible hints of Telma/Renado, Ralis/Colin and Shad/Ashe.**

**Disclaimer: The characters therein do not belong to me; they belong to Nintendo.**

_**Twilight Messenger**_

_**Prologue**_

_**xxxx**_

In her palace of Twilight, Midna, the ruler of the Twili, gazed out at the shadow-shrouded land before her. It truly was a beautiful place. The light of the Sols dispelled swirling shadows where many of the younger Twili played, watched over always by a caring elder. The sky was never fully dark; there was always some form of dim light from it, sometimes in tints of royal blue or regal purples. It was a wonderful place.

Sighing, she looked down at her hands, which rested upon the balcony. It was a beautiful place, yes, and a very safe place. Her power as the Twilight Princess saw to that. She held all the ancient magic of her people, and also the embodied, physical power of theirs: the Fused Shadows.

It was that which worried her.

The Twilight realm, her realm, her kingdom, was safe and secure. The Light realm, Princess Zelda's realm… Link's realm… that was not. Three of the Fused Shadows were in her hands, but one remained in the light world. Her helmet, back when she was that bizarre little imp. That remained in the Light realm.

She shivered slightly, remembering when Link had told her of the great serpentine spirt's warning. Lanryu had told him of the corruptive power that the Fused Shadows had on denizens of light. Her helmet had been the most powerful piece of the four segments; she could hardly bear to think of the danger the light world could be in because of it. Before she had not cared for it, but after all that Link and Zelda had done for her, it would haunt her that she had left them in danger.

The fourth part of the Fused Shadows had to be returned to her. It was a danger to those she cared for but could no longer see.

Turning away from her window, she descended the steps into the deeper area of her castle, where she kept all of her artefacts. A small, shimmering Sol floated near her as she walked, lighting the way in the darkness. She paid it almost no heed, and continued upon her way. It was a veritable labyrinth down in the depths of the Twilight Palace, but Midna knew the way to her treasury. Prison cells were also down here, where the guardian hands, which Zant, the usurper, had used to imprison the Sols, kept a tight hold of those who dared upset the tranquillity of her realm.

Left, right, down the middle of a fork, right, right, left, right. Her footsteps echoed in the silence. Right, right, left, and then she faced the door of her treasury. Deep grey grooves showed that it was inaccessible to anyone, but when she laid her hand upon it, the grooves began to glow turquoise and pulsate, and the door raised itself up. She stepped into the room.

Dust did not fall in the Twilight, but there were many black flickers of the stray curtain in this place. They vanished when the Sol came near them, but flickered back into existence as it passed.

There were various things down here. Midna believed she had a Moon's Tear, a small dagger of some kind, two very powerful masks, a dangerous lyre and, of course, three of the fused shadows. They floated, sometimes elegantly, sometimes with the jarring, crazed loops of their power, in the darkness. No one but she should be allowed to touch such dangerous artifacts. With them, she had destroyed Zant, empowered by his false god as he was, and she had destroyed much of Ganondorf's power with them also. The final part was missing, though, and its absence worried her. She had to have it back.

She walked past the rotating Fused Shadows and lifted up a bundle of cloth. She could feel the weight of the thing it surrounded, and the heat that radiated from it. She paid it no heed, and exited the room as quickly as she could.

She had her misgivings about her plan, but if she was to retrieve the helm, then she really had no other choice.


	2. A Prelude to Light

_**Chapter One – A Prelude to Light**_

Day in the Twilight realm is always quite wan. That isn't to say that I dislike it at all - never. It has been my only home, and therefore I can grudge it nothing. However, I cannot help but notice that the pale, strained light that comes from the sky is never very good for lighting anything. Only the Sols in this world can do that. Lady Midna had replaced many of them that the usurper king had taken from us.

I shuddered involuntarily at the memory of my twisted form back then.

No. No, that kind of thought was not helpful at all. I was better than that. It was a period of my life that was now over, and besides, the Hero clad in green, with my Queen in his shadow, had saved me, though he never once saw me.

I had spent much of my time after my Queen had returned seeking that which Zant had denied to us: all of our mythology on the Three Golden Goddesses, as well as that of the Fierce Deity, who protects us in this shadow world; some of our Sols, though our Queen was far more efficient in finding them than I; putting the trapping hands back in their proper places – they were meant to hold prisoners, not Sols; and also cleansing our world of many of Zant's Twilight Messengers.

Currently, I was returning to the library in the Palace of Twilight with a bundle of scrolls under my arm. They were scrolls of those of whom I am partially of blood – the Sheikah. I had forgotten where I had placed them, to keep them safe from Zant, and only recently had I remembered. In my own chambers, nonetheless. It was almost laughable that I had placed them somewhere so obvious. Of course, Zant was too busy worshipping his false and fake god to look at anything under his nose.

I nodded to the librarian – a tall Twili, his eyes wide and glowing with a pure, white light – and made my way back to the proper section. The turquoise symbols on my hands and around my eye pulsated softly, helping to light my way, though several small Sols lined the walls. This always happened around some of the older records – the librarian had often said that the accumulated literature sometimes took on a semi-sentiant life, due to the ancient magic of our anscestors within them. It was always something that made me uneasy. Still, I continued on my way, coming to the small place in which the scrolls of my people were kept.

Half of my people, anyway. I am still a Twili, though my blood is of that ancient tribe.

The Sheikah were a proud and respectful people. The trait is still within me, for both of my bloodlines. I respect all that is of the Twili around me; I respect the Fierce Deity's choice in Midna as our Queen, and I respect hers of taking the Fused Shadows back into our realm. I also respect the weeping eye of the Sheikah. They were a race who suffered greatly because of themselves, and their god cried tears of blood for them. Ever since then, they had worn the symbol of his eye to remember their pasts, and I do too. I respect the dead as my people dictate, though when the Twili die, they simply become one with the twilight, so I find the idea of building deep catacombs and worshipping in them as odd.

I placed the scrolls in their place with reverence. No Sheikah remained in the Twilight, unless I was counted, but it did not mean that their memory was to be left to dust. I smiled, feeling an odd sense of nostalgia as I closed them in once more, as if I had done this before, long ago.

My throbbing Twili markings brought me away from those thoughts. They were foolish anyway; foolish thoughts by a foolish halfblood. I shook my head slightly. Those scrolls were placed there long before my time, and the librarian had always, before me, been the one to take them out and put them back in, though I had watched.

I turned and left the library, my Twili symbols diminishing in their glow as I left the area where the arcane knowledge was kept. The librarian bowed me out, whispering softly that I should come again. So few of the Twili spoke louder than a whisper.

I should really train. My abilities were becoming slightly rusted, though fighting the false messengers had kept me on my toes long enough. However, without my training, I could become overly confidant. I would not have that.

Yes, I would go to my rooms and retrieve my weapons, then I would take them down to courtyard and train in the wan light of the day. That was the most sensible thing to do. Hopefully none of the Twili children would get in my way.

I turned around a corner and found the door to my room slightly ajar. I had not left it open, and so I frowned, ready to flip the needles concealed up my sleeves into my hands should it be something that would attack me. One could not be too careful so soon after Zant's reign. It could be one of his messengers which had not yet given up upon its brief and borrowed life, or a kargarok. I shuddered horribly at that image. Still, it was not one that would daunt me. I eased open the door, my needles flipped out and held between each of my fingers, ready to strike.

Lady Midna, the Twilight Princess, the Queen of our shadowed realm, smiled at me, quirking an eyebrow in what appeared to be amusement at the needles in my hands. My shock was tangilble, and she laughed a little at me. My mouth was open and I closed it quickly, sinking down into a bow before her. She remained seated, and her odd, slightly echoing voice surrounded me.

"And to think I thought my messengers were not as jumpy as Zant's." I couldn't help but colour a little at that. She merely laughed again. "Get up, Daishan. I want to talk to you, not the back of your head."

I rose, questioning her with my eyes. She met mine levelly, and then sighed. It was only then that I noticed she was holding a bundle of cloth, which looked as though it could be wrapping something. Her hands were tightly clutching at it. Concern crossed me, for what was it that my queen could be so anxious about? Curiosity also rose within me, but it was against my nature to ask about it. I would be told in due time. Another Sheikah trait, I supposed.

"Daishan." My Twili Queen began, "Daishan, you know that I returned the Fused Shadows to the Twilight realm, don't you?" I nodded. It was simply common knowledge; they were returned to be placed in her safety. That was what she had told us. My agreement must have been reflected in my eyes, because she nodded her head once. "Good. Well, my Twilight Messenger, I do not have all of them." She continued before I had much of a chance to register. "When I was in the Light realm, my helm… the frontal part of the helm of the Fused shadows was stolen from me. Broken. I could not find it, when I had the power to do so." She lowered her head, looking at the object in her hands. "I assumed that the Light Princess, Zelda, would be able to take care of it. She is a competent and just ruler. However I… have my misgivings about the fused piece itself. It is the most powerful of all for parts, and for someone from the Light realm to touch it would cause disaster. I never once let the Hero lay his hands upon the ones he found for me, for fear of what they could do to him. Those in the Light realm helped and saved me, Daishan. I can't leave them to any chance of danger from it."

She had finished, and was looking at me. I was shocked, to put it simply. I had thought that all four of the shards were in her safe keeping. If she thought there was a danger to having it there, then there must be one. However, I found myself wondering why it is that she was telling me this. There was no way that any of us could get into the realm of Light; the Mirror of Twilight had been shattered, and Zant's warps had been closed off.

Midna was smiling at me. She must have known what I was thinking, for she shook her head. "No, Daishan. There is one other way into the Light realm. However, it is only a route that you can take. You are only half Twili. You have the blood of the ancient tribe, the Sheikah – they predate the Oocca, I am lead to believe. They started in the realm of Light. They can exisit in it still, whereas we Twili can never be more than shadows." Her mouth twisted bitterly there. I reached out to touch her shoulder, and she leaned her head against my hand. She spoke no more, and I felt it my duty to respond to her.

"My lady-"

"Midna." She looked up at me. "Midna, Daishan. How long have we known each other before our Deity bestowed me with the powers of our anscestors?"

"Midna." I conceded, a smile touching my lips no matter how I tried to erase it. "Midna, do you wish me to enter the realm of the Light then, and retrieve the fourth and most powerful part of the Fused Shadows?"

She looked up at me. Her eyes were large, and I could not help but notice a small sadness within them. I had the feeling that she wished she could go herself. She steeled herself and controlled it well, simply saying, "Yes." I nodded.

"As you will, my Twilight Princess. I am yours to command, as always."

Midna stood, and took my hand, raising me back to my feet. She was taller than I, but only just. Her smile was kind as she looked at me. "Take this." She pressed the bundle she had been holding all this while. "Do not open it where any Twili will be about. Go out of the Palace, out of the courtyards, and into the Twilight. You will see a rock with the weeping eye symbol of your people upon it. When you see it, open the bundle, and listen to what it tells you."

"My lady?"

She kissed my brow. "Midna, Daishan. And trust me upon this." She turned to walk away from me, but stopped at the door to my room, a gentle smile upon her face again. "Prepare for your journey, and then leave as soon as you can, please. Go with my blessings, my friend."

She left me then, holding the bundle in my hands. It was warm beneath my fingers, and the symbols of the Twili seemed to diminish as I held it in my hands. I placed it upon my bed carefully, wanting to unwrap it but careful to heed my Queen's words. I packed a few belongings into a bag that I could easily carry, and secured my weapons about me. It was not enough, I knew. I would have to disguise myself, even if only slightly.

My fingers were wrapped in bandages, to hide the black and turquoise marking of the Twili. I combed my hair over my left eye, checking to see that it was so dense no one could see through it. There was nothing I could do for the colour of them, and I hoped red was natural in the light world, as was blonde hair. My skin was really too pale, but there was very little I could do about that also, but cover up the black and turquoise areas. My cheek had a line of the symbols down it, beginning an inch or so under my eye, and so I wrapped a face cover over me. I felt rather stifled in it, but safe in the knowledge that people would see me as a distant traveller and respect any 'traditions' that I would have. No one would see any of the markings on my arms and legs and torso for they would be constantly covered. My bag was slung over my shoulder, my weapons in place, and the gift which Midna had given to me placed carefully in one arm. I had no wish to hide it until I knew what exactly it was. All that was left was to stop at the kitchens for rations, and then I would be set to go.

No one asked me too many questions as I secured my food and walked out of the Palace; they had seen me do it for too long to have any curiosity over it any longer. I was vaguely relieved, for I did not think that Midna would wish everyone to know what was happening. Her gift was given a few odd looks, but no one asked what it was, and the those who were entranced with me – mainly the younger Twili – left me alone as I crossed the threshold.

The Twilight was a dangerous place, for shadows monsters worse than Zant's messengers and the ones that came to the Palace lived out here. Monsters with no arms, but many that sprouted out of the ground and held you until it could devour you; monsters who only had to scream and you were their prey; monsters who absorbed you and never let you out, and even one who was nothing but an eye and a pair of hands, that was invisible to all but those with the eye of truth.

Well. At least I would be able to see that one.

I walked through the darkness, stray strands of Twilight brushing against me as I did so. I looked for the eye of truth on the rock, certain I had seen it before. Dark trees rose around me as I walked. A forest. The forest of Twilight. Nothing attacked me, nothing challenged me, nothing even moved. The silence was oppressive, but I continued to look.

I looked, and I looked, even having to cut down branches that melted away as soon as they were severed from the tree, but I did not find the stone that my lady Midna had been talking about. It simply did not appear to be there, though I would keep looking.

A low whistling reached my ears, and, curious, I found my way toward it. Nothing had been making noise here, and so anything that had been would be very worth investigating.

Following my ears, I came to an upright stone, a hole bored through. I approached, surprised that it could make such noise, and then saw that it was marked. Ovals above and below, three triangles above that, one long oblong shape beneath that… the Sheikan Eye. I smile a little. So I had to listen, not to see? Well, I assumed there was some moral lesson hidden in there that would become simply integral to my journey later on, but right now, I would do only as my Queen commanded me.

The bundle was placed on the ground. I unfolded the thick cloth carefully, layer by layer, always checking that none would be around that could be harmed by it. A building warmth began to throb from it, and a growing light, also. Brighter than day – the wan sun here was pure darkness compared to what lay on the cloth when I had unwrapped it.

Long, sinuous shape. Strings pulled taught along it. Shining brightly, symbols of the Sheikah engraved along its length. A lyre. A beautiful lyre.

I did little but stare at it for a time, and the low keening from the wailing stone behind me surrounded the object and myself. It was beautiful. But where had Midna found it? How had it come into her possession? Was it heritage of the Twili rulers? No. The markings of the Sheikah showed that not to be true. Did the Sheikah who had escaped into the Twilight leave it when them?

No. I was to get into the realm of light. I was sure that my questions would be answered later. Midna would help with that.

The low keening reached my ears once more, and I was able to pick out notes from the howls. Notes. Music. I smiled.

The lyre was very light in my hands, despite looking so heavy. I rested it against my chest, and, with my bandaged fingers, I plucked one string experimentally. The gentle 'twang' that escaped was clear and beautiful, and seemed to even ripple the Twilight around it. That odd sense of nostalgia grew within me again, but there was no reason. I had rarely held a musical instrument, let alone this lyre and yet… I could not help but feel I had held it so long before, clutched in my arms like this, as beautiful music flowed, guided by my fingers, out of the strings…

No. It was not what I was to do. I would have to pick out the notes on my lyre. It could take some time. The first few notes were fairly easy, and whenever I seemed to get them correct, the twilight rippled quite greatly. I admit that I grew frustrated when I had to wait for the wind to pick up to hear the tune again, but wait I did, and eventually, I had matched all the notes, and was now attempting to play them to the speed that the wind blew at.

My fingers glided over the lyre as though I had not just been swearing at it, and plucked on the strings easily and fluidly, as if it was something I had done all my life. The notes rippled out of the instrument, again and again and again, and I found myself thinking of a Hero clad in green, standing across from me. I played, closing my eyes, and hearing the wind of the stone and other noises, slightly higher than the strings I was plucking, over it. A smile curved my lips as I played, and played.

I did not see it, but light began to radiate from me, creating a hole in the Twilight. I knew it was there. I could feel it. I also knew that if I stopped playing the lyre, the light would not continue to grow, and I would have to start again.

It encompassed me. I let it, my fingers flying of the strings. Light. It was a prelude. I smiled again. A prelude to light.

The light left, and I was no longer within the Twilight.


	3. The World of Light

Due to a comment I got with the last chapter, I feel it necessary to say. This story will contain a variety of pairings and yes, some of those pairings will be male/male. There will also be male/female and possibly some hints of female/female. I listed some of the pairings there will be in chapter one.

Disclaimer: The characters and lands in this story belong to Nintendo, not to me.

**TWILIGHT MESSENGER**

**CHAPTER TWO – The World of Light.**

**XXXX**

The blinding light surrounded me, filling my vision and hurting my eyes so much that I had to close them, but even then I could see it. It roared over my skin, tingling unpleasantly over my Twili markings, and the rushing of winds filled my ears as I spiralled through the void between the world of Twilight and the world of Light.

It did not stop suddenly, but rather gradually, and I was laid to rest upon what I assumed to be solid ground, though there was something dry and crackling beneath me. The glaring light left my eyes, and the roaring winds were replaced by a gentle rustling sound, and also a sound of faint music. I wondered if my transition had made me delirious that I would hear that, but, I supposed, stranger things had happened in the Twilight, and I had no knowledge of what to expect.

I eased myself up softly and opened my eyes. I shut them again soon after. That blinding light I had been in was like the brilliance of a Sol against my face, and it hurt my eyes to look at and stung at my skin where my Twilight heritage showed, and this light was truly nothing to it. However, the pure shock of seeing a light that was not strained and did not come from a Sol astounded me, and I had not the time to take in my surroundings.

I opened my eyes again slowly, embarrassed to find them watering, though there was no one around to see them. I dried them quickly on my sleeves and looked around from where I was seated.

A forest. I was in a forest. Well, that was sensible, I supposed; after all, I had been in a forest when I warped into the Light world, hadn't I? However, this forest made that forest look insubstantial – as if it were a dream. The light was flirted through the foliage of the trees, but was still stronger than the light in the Twilight realm on a clear day. The trees were equally defined, with greens and greys and browns and yellows and all kinds of colours that were all but non-existent in the Twilight. No rouge flickers of Twilight passed through here, though in rays of light small motes danced and twirled and winked out of existence again. The ground was hard and solid, and scattered with leaves, which I knew I was sitting on.

I scrambled up, dusting myself down, and I realised that I had been sitting beside a stone much like the howling stone I had warped from, though this one had no Sheikah Eye upon it. It was a triangle which was split into a further three triangles – my breath caught in my throat. The Triforce. A symbol of the Triforce, left here to allow the moss and lichens to grow over it. I could hardly believe my eyes – any symbol of the Triforce in the Twilight was treated with reverence and respect. Why would the light world's be any different?

As I crouched over it, something fell from my wrappings. I gave a start, looking for the lyre which was lying on the ground where I had left it. Midna would kill me if I did not take care of it, and I would despise myself. Not only was it my only link home, it was my people's treasure – or one of them. I had the Eye of Truth within me as it was, but I had heard of an actual glass they had made for the Hylians to use also. There was also a medallion of some sort, as well as boots that allowed a person to fly and one or two other things, but these were all fantasy, I believed. They were from tales of the Hero of Time, passed down by the Sheikah.

I lifted up the lyre, noticing with surprise that it no longer glowed with a strong and powerful light. It seemed almost… dull, now. I smiled slightly. My link back to the Twilight. I snapped my fingers and it was gone, ready to be pulled back when I had use of it.

I turned back to the stone with the Triforce on it, and froze.

Before it was a bizarre creature, dressed in what looked like the leaves of trees and strips of bark. Its back was turned to me, so I could not see its face, but I could see it carrying, in one hand, a lantern, and it also had a pipe or something like that tucked under one stick thin arm. I guessed it would be roughly my waist height if I came closer to it, and I could hear its heavy, yet high-pitched breathing. It was clearly examining something.

Was what all of the denizens of the Light world looked like? No, it couldn't be. The Hero with my lady Midna had looked nothing like this. But what was it? I had heard no tale of it, and it looked nothing like a Human, or a Hylian or a Zora or a Goron. I approached, my footsteps silent even over the dry leaves.

It turned, and I saw a pale, moon like face, mouth frozen in a smile and eyes glowing red. I had not the time to see if that was a mask or not as my eyes darted to what it had clutched in its hand – black and jagged with a red stone set within it – something from the Twilight realm. It had to have been the thing I dropped.

The strange creature's breath hitched. It stared at me and I glared at it, my fingers twitching, ready to curl around the knives that I would flip out of my sleeves if it did not give me back what I had dropped.

A high pitched giggle escaped from the creature's lips, though it did not move them. It threw the stone at me, which I caught in my hand easily. I turned to go, but found there were no openings out of the forest. I frowned, but then I heard the strange creature take another deep breath. I whirled around, and it had raised the pipe to the lips of the mask, and blew through it. Leaves swirled around me and a heavy clattering sound was heard. My eyes widened and strange, puppet-like creatures that hovered over the ground began trailing towards me, their faces set in a foul, frozen grin.

The little creature gave off its high pitched giggle again, and began to dart off into the woods. An opening appeared for it as it dashed through in its odd, lurching manner.

My knives flipped out and I twirled around as one of the puppets lunged forward. The knife embedded into its back and it juddered to a halt before exploding into a pile of leaves and bark. I threw my knives at the other three and they suffered the same fate. I did not celebrate my victory; I merely grabbed my knives from the pile of forest debris and chased the little imp… thing into the forest. I could see its lantern glowing up ahead, and hear the piping of that faint music in my ears. I would have to suss out where it was and attack him that way.

I saw him perched on top of a branch, and I knew I would have to chase him up there. I held the stone firmly in my hand, not even looking at it. There would be time for that later. This thing had attacked me but… if it could open up the forest, perhaps it would allow me out of it.

More puppets jumped down. My initial reaction was to leap over and kick one directly to the head, decapitating it. I landed with ease and whirled around, whipping out my chain-whip. I lashed at the remaining ones with it, slicing one in half with the sharp end and looping it around another and bashing it off of a tree. The last one I pushed one of my knives into and out of again, leaping away before it even exploded. The strange creature had not moved, and I intended not to give it the chance to. Even if I could just talk to it and ask it to allow me out, that would be something.

The stone in my hand was getting in the way. I snapped my fingers and sent it to the same waiting place that I had sent the lyre. I would worry about that later.

I approached the strange creature. Before I could do anything, though, it whirled around and put the horn to its lips, taking a deep breath to blow it. I lashed out before it could. The puppets were too infuriating to deal with when I just wanted to talk to it. My knife caught him squarely in the chest and I ripped down and out again. It let out a pained cry, but then, as though nothing had happened, it giggled, jumped off of its perch, looked up at me and then loped through another opening in the forest.

I was dumbstruck for a moment. That was an action that could kill, and it had laughed about it. What was the meaning of this? What kind of creature was it? I would find out – I'd have to.

My only option was to follow it, and I did just that. It could open up parts of the forest, after all. Out of curiosity, I glanced back, and saw that the way I had come in had been sealed off once more. No way back – I really did have to follow this little creature, as though I was playing a game of hide and seek with it.

The orange glow of the lantern gave him away as it dashed through various tunnels in the next area, but despite its stunted and twisted form, it… well, I suppose he… ran very quickly. I lagged behind, but mainly because the puppets swooped down to attack me. They were easily dispatched, but one of them managed to rake its claws on my arm, and I found that they were indeed sharp. Hooked too. I would have to find a faerie, if those creatures lived here too, to deal with that.

I stalked along the tunnels, my chain-whip at the ready. He could hear him piping that eerie little tune on his instrument, and see the glow of his lantern. Truth be told, all this chasing annoyed me. I had thought I had had him cornered at one point, but he had vanished with his little giggle and then more puppets had attacked me. Knives were embedded in the eyes of one and the others lashed to firewood, but that had given him a good chance to flee again. I could not help but feel the little brat was toying with me, even as he was being innocent and childlike.

I lifted the hair away from my eye and focused quickly. Different things suddenly opened up to me. Glittering trails were on the forests. Shining lights danced and whirled off walls that had not been there before. Forest spirits? We saw a few in the Twilight – or at least I did. It didn't matter. I turned my gaze to the entrances to check that it was not merely an illusion that had sealed them off. I was most disappointed to find out that it had not been. I really did have to play with the little… kid, so I kept my focus up and inched my way into his clearing. I saw him sitting on another outcrop, playing his little pipes.

Only he was completely different. Yes, he was dressed in the leaves and strips of bark and other forest debris, and he did carry his lantern and pipe, but his face was no longer that weird mask. No, it was the round and plump face of a young boy, and yellow hair spilled out of his hat. He sat straight, not hunched over like I had previously seen him, and he swung perfectly human legs back and forth from where he sat.

The Eye of Truth. I saw what he truly was.

Those little trails of light I had seen about the forest congregated near his pipe, and I wondered if I should attempt to play along with whatever it was that he was piping. I snapped my fingers to summon the lyre to me, and his eyes opened and he looked at me, his breath catching. I saw his eyes fall on the lyre though, and he watched me strangely. I held the instrument in my arms, and when I did, he raised his pipe back to his lips.

He took me through his song three notes at a time. I stumbled a little at first as I sought out the same sounds on my lyre, but I soon found that the tune was rather repetitive, though heartening and oddly comforting to hear. We played together haltingly for some time, before he jumped up suddenly, grinning at me.

"Hello, Twilight Messenger."

That caught me completely off guard, though to my credit, I showed very little of it – no more than a widening of my eyes. He giggled, that same weird high-pitched giggle that had taunted me all through the forest. I simply looked at him. He bowed to me.

"My name is Fado." He said. "Not the silly man who owns the ranch. No, I'm the guardian of this forest, placed here by lady Saria." He tilted his head. "How did you get out of the Twilight? And how did you see through my disguise?"

Saria. The name rung a bell in my memory, sending odd shocks and shivers through my body. Saria. Sage of the Forest. Guardian of the Forest Temple, where childhood fears and terrors lurked. Saria, best friend of the Hero of Time.

I shook my head to dislodge the unease I felt. I snapped my fingers, sending the lyre away once more. His – Fado's – breath took in at that, and I spoke. "The lyre. The lyre took me here." That was all I would say to him about that, no matter how he pressured me. "And-"

"The Eye of Truth." He said, pointing at my chest. "You're a Sheikah!

"Not-"

"You'll be wanting to go to the house of the dead!" He said, nodding. "I'll send you there!" He raised his pipes to his lips. My eyes widened, and I shook my head, stepping forward. He blew on his pipes firmly and strongly, and I felt a sudden, familiar rushing sound, though it was not light that surrounded me this time. Leaves rustled all around me and began to whirl, all but encasing me in their dry, rustling embrace.

I felt like I was being pulled away, but even as I did, I heard his voice. "Thanks for playing! That was fun! Say hello to Lady Impa for me!"

Blackness.

It was some time later that I stirred. The room I was in was dimly lit, and for that I was thankful. There was an odd smell of incense though which I found odd. The Twili only ever used Incense on special occasions – it was rare to come by, after all. Who burnt it here?

I sat up, slowly, and took in my surroundings. I was in a long room with several beds lining the walls. A few cupboards and tables were piled haphazardly at one end, as though for storage but had been forgotten. A doorway lead downstairs, where I could hear murmured voices talking. Where was I? The house of the dead?

I must admit that I never expected to smell cooking meat along with incense in that house.

There was a small exclaimation, and I turned around to see two people looking at me from the other end of the room. One was a dark skinned human, a girl who had just reached womanhood, and the other a tall, lithe Zora. My eyes widened. I had never seen either before – unless Fado had counted, but something told me that he was far from Human – and I could not help but stare. Both were beautiful, but in their own ways. The Human girl was softly curved and sweet-looking, whilst the Zora male was long limbed and very striking. Where the girl's hair fell around her face, he had a fin on his head that curled upwards, almost like a crown.

The girl approached me. "You're awake!" She exclaimed, a smile on her lips. I thought that to be an obvious statement. She bowed to me, smiling. "I am Luda, daughter of the Shaman of this town. We've been watching over you since Prince Ralis found you." She gestured to the Zora, bowing her head at him. He seemed a little embarrassed by her bows, as though he did not expect them of her. He nodded his head to me, however.

"I found you passed out in the Graveyard." He said, softly. "I was worried about you, and so I took you to Renado. He is the Shaman here." His eyes lingered on me, and I could hear his unspoken question. I had no intention of telling him that the odd markings he must have seen were as much a part of me as his fins were of him, though, and so I simply nodded my head to him.

"Thank you. I… can't quite remember how I got there." Graveyard? It made sense. It was a house of the dead, after all. Something itched at the back of my mind, but I didn't listen to it. "And… thank you both for caring for me."

"Not at all." Luda said quickly, bowing again to me. "It's what we do. I helped nurse Ralis back to health when he was ill here too." She straightened up and gave a sly look to Ralis. "Along with some other people, though." I saw the Prince's lips thinning slightly there, and assumed it was part of a joke that I was and did not wish to be a privy to. I had to get to the Princess Zelda. It seemed the most sensible thing for me to do.

"I'll just run down and tell my father that you're awake." She said, nodding her head again. She gestured to the Zora, Ralis, to follow her, and he did, though spared me a lingering gaze that I returned levelly. The Zora appeared to be rather inquisitive, from this first impression.

I sighed and sat up. So. Some odd, child-like creature had decided that since I had Sheikah blood, he would send me off to a Graveyard, calling it the house of the dead. That horrible little probing feeling at the back of my head started up again, but I shook it off. It was nothing but irritating to my task.

I would have to seek out the Princess Zelda that Midna spoke of. It would make the most sense, as Midna had seemed to trust her, and I assumed that she would know, if anyone, just where exactly the Fused Shadow was.

Princess Zelda. I put a hand to my head. I had a vague recollection… a woman within me… using my body as a hiding place…

I shook my head and snapped my fingers, looking at the black stone that I had dropped in the woods. It was sharp and black, with a red stone at the top of it. It looked vaguely Twili, but there were waves coming off of it that I did not like at all. I almost dropped it when the wrongness settled in me. Zant's magic. What had I been doing with something of Zant's? My hand clenched around it, tightening so I could break it. It should have been destroyed long ago, along with him.

"Wait!"

I looked around, but then reached into my cowl and extracted a small gem from around my neck. A gossip stone, though a small one – a variation of some of the old ones that were dotted about the Twilight. I had not expected it to work over here. It glittered on my palm, and a small image began to grow from it, flickering constantly. It was the image of my Queen.

"My lady?" Shock was nothing to worry about anymore. My Queen had contacted me, and I had to know what she had to say to me.

"Don't destroy that stone, Daishan." Midna said, her voice, much like the image of her, flickering in and out of my senses. I had my questions about why I shouldn't, but I kept them to myself. "It… remnant of Zant's magic. But you'll need it on your quest. I slipped… for y…" The flickering had got worse. I strained my ears to hear. "… Link. He nee… wolf…" The image faded out, as did my Lady's voice. I cursed, willing the stone to find her again, but nothing happened.

Voices rose and footsteps began to ascend the stairs. I quickly looped the stone back around my neck, under my cowl, and snapped my fingers to hide the other stone which contained Zant's magic.

The girl, Luda, had returned, and a man had followed her up. He was obviously her father, though his hooked nose did not fit on her face, and skin was somewhat darker than hers. There was something almost… familiar about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what. No matter. He was clearly the Shaman, and I would have to offer thanks for his hospitality, and also ask if he knew where I could find this 'Link'. Midna seemed to think he was more important than Zelda at the moment, so I would concentrate upon finding him.

As Twilight Messenger, it was the only sensible thing to do.

Thank you to all my reviewers; you make the whole thing worthwhile. I don't know how long this fic will be, but I know vaguely where it is going.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Nintendo, not to me.

_**CHAPTER THREE – The Great Fields of Hyrule.**_

The Shaman came closer to me, reaching out with his hand to rest one on my forehead. I flinched away from it, but that didn't stop him. It took almost all of my self-control not to lash out at him or embed a knife into his arm for touching me when I had shown my distaste for it. Midna was the only one who I felt no harm from touching me. Zant had abused that knowledge when he had been King, constantly reaching out to me in that hideous, twisted form I wore. I could have shuddered, but I was already tensed at Renado's touch. My eyes bored into him, but he did not look at mine, instead flickering his over my entire body, possibly checking for flushed skin. He took his hand away and bowed to me in apology. I sat up straighter.

"Luda, go down and help Telma bring him something to eat." The Shaman said. His daughter nodded and made her way down the stairs, leaving me alone with Renado. He turned his full attention back to me. "Your temperature has returned to normal." He said, his voice rich and heavily accented, and, much to my surprise, somewhat relieved, "When Prince Ralis found you, you were freezing. Lying in one of the crypts in the cemetery." He shook his head. "Lucky for you that it was not night. The ghosts sometimes come out then."

I tried not to smile, even though he wouldn't see it with my cowl on. Ghosts. As if they could be a match for a Twili, even if I was unconscious. They wouldn't even have seen me – Midna had explained how the ones that had helped Link had not been able to see her.

Link. Damn. I needed to get to him. The Shaman, however, seemed to still be talking, and courteousy demanded that I held my tongue until he finished. Respect of the elders. A Sheikah trait that the Twili around me had not understood.

"I found… other strange things about you." Renado continued. "You seem human, but I was reluctant to treat you, because I have not ever seen such markings on a person's body before. I merely cleaned them and changed your bandages." He bowed. I could not help the way that my very blood turned to ice. He had seen my markings. I had not wished for anyone – I had thought that only the Zora would have seen them because he would have had to have lifted me, but… Damn! Now others would know that I wasn't a true denizen of the light world. He must have seen some form of distress in my eyes because he spread his hands and said, "If you know how to deal with them, I would be more than happy to follow your instruction –"

"No." I said, quickly and firmly. "No. They are… best left alone." Had he seen them throb? Glow? "I will be all right. It is something I have had – for a long time." He did not seem very convinced, but he nodded his head anyway. Now would be time to ask for Link.

"I am sorry." I began, shaking my head. "I was meant to be looking for someone, and I really have no idea how I came to be in your Graveyard. I am meant to find someone called Link –"

"Link, honey?"

My eyes tore to the large woman standing in the doorway. I showed none of it, but I was quite frankly, shocked to see someone like her. Her skin was far lighter than Renado's, and her hair a deep red in colour. She was not gently curved like Luda was – rather, she was powerfully so, and tall, as well. Were all adult human females like this? Except… she wasn't human, was she? Her ears were long, thin and pointed, and very distinctly Hylian.

By the Fierce Deity, would I meet a Goron and Gerudo today too?

The woman came into the room, carrying with her a tray that had a rather sizable platter of meat and bread on it. My face paled when I realized that that was for me. She did not seem to notice it though, and sat the tray on the bedside and put her hands on her hips, looking down at me in a way that reminded me of a mother scolding her child. There was something rather maternal looking about her, but it was undermined by a mischevious smile that she had playing on her lips.

"What'd a young boy like you be wanting with Link, huh? You another of his fans?" She was still grinning, and her eyes kept flickering away from my face. I had the impression that the way she was leaning over me wasn't for my benefit. Renado didn't seem to find it much for his, however. "He's been swarmed by you kids. Shad even wanted to try on his tunic not too long ago. Didn't fit the kid. Probably was trying to impress Ashe. I told him it takes more than fancy clothes to charm a lady; no, it takes wit, charm, courage and a damn fine body."

"Telma –" Renado was pinching the bridge of his nose. Telma gave him a wink and straightened.

"Sorry, honey. Now, I'm Telma, the woman who just carried you up your meal. Eat it all, mind. It's just what Renado had in mind for you, along with a warm bed and a sympathetic ear. What's your mother call you when you're at home?"

The sheer vitality of the woman almost had me floored.


	4. The Great Fields of Hyrule

**I err… really don't have an excuse for how long this took. Thank you to all my reviewers; you make the whole thing worthwhile. I don't know how long this fic will be, but I know vaguely where it is going.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Nintendo, not to me. **

_**CHAPTER THREE – The Great Fields of Hyrule.**_

The Shaman came closer to me, reaching out with his hand to rest one on my forehead. I flinched away from it, but that didn't stop him. It took almost all of my self-control not to lash out at him or embed a knife into his arm for touching me when I had shown my distaste for it. Midna was the only one who I felt no harm from touching me. Zant had abused that knowledge when he had been King, constantly reaching out to me in that hideous, twisted form I wore. I could have shuddered, but I was already tensed at Renado's touch. My eyes bored into him, but he did not look at mine, instead flickering his over my entire body, possibly checking for flushed skin. He took his hand away and bowed to me in apology. I sat up straighter.

"Luda, go down and help Telma bring him something to eat." The Shaman said. His daughter nodded and made her way down the stairs, leaving me alone with Renado. He turned his full attention back to me. "Your temperature has returned to normal." He said, his voice rich and heavily accented, and, much to my surprise, somewhat relieved, "When Prince Ralis found you, you were freezing. Lying in one of the crypts in the cemetery." He shook his head. "Lucky for you that it was not night. The ghosts sometimes come out then."

I tried not to smile, even though he wouldn't see it with my cowl on. Ghosts. As if they could be a match for a Twili, even if I was unconscious. They wouldn't even have seen me – Midna had explained how the ones that had helped Link had not been able to see her.

Link. Damn. I needed to get to him. The Shaman, however, seemed to still be talking, and ettiquette demanded that I held my tongue until he finished. Respect of the elders. A Sheikah trait that the Twili around me had not understood.

"I found… other strange things about you." Renado continued. "You seem human, but I was reluctant to treat you, because I have not ever seen such markings on a person's body before. I merely cleaned them and changed your bandages." He bowed. I could not help the way that my very blood turned to ice. He had seen my markings. I had not wished for anyone – I had thought that only the Zora would have seen them because he would have had to have lifted me, but… Damn! Now others would know that I wasn't a true denizen of the light world. He must have seen some form of distress in my eyes because he spread his hands and said, "If you know how to deal with them, I would be more than happy to follow your instruction –"

"No." I said, quickly and firmly. "No. They are… best left alone." Had he seen them throb? Glow? "I will be all right. It is something I have had – for a long time." He did not seem very convinced, but he nodded his head anyway. Now would be time to ask for Link.

"I am sorry." I began, shaking my head. "I was meant to be looking for someone, and I really have no idea how I came to be in your Graveyard. I am meant to find someone called Link –"

"Link, honey?"

My eyes tore to the large woman standing in the doorway. I showed none of it, but I was quite frankly, shocked to see someone like her. Her skin was far lighter than Renado's, and her hair a deep red in colour. She was not gently curved like Luda was – rather, she was powerfully so, and tall, as well. Were all adult human females like this? Except… she wasn't human, was she? Her ears were long, thin and pointed, and very distinctly Hylian.

By the Fierce Deity, would I meet a Goron and Gerudo today too?

The woman came into the room, carrying with her a tray that had a rather sizable platter of meat and bread on it. My face paled when I realized that that was for me. She did not seem to notice it though, and sat the tray on the bedside and put her hands on her hips, looking down at me in a way that reminded me of a mother scolding her child. There was something rather maternal looking about her, but it was undermined by a mischievous smile that she had playing on her lips.

"What'd a young boy like you be wanting with Link, huh? You another of his fans?" She was still grinning, and her eyes kept flickering away from my face. I had the impression that the way she was leaning over me wasn't for my benefit. Renado didn't seem to find it much for his, however. "He's been swarmed by you kids. Shad even wanted to try on his tunic not too long ago. Didn't fit the kid. Probably was trying to impress Ashe. I told him it takes more than fancy clothes to charm a lady; no, it takes wit, charm, courage and a damn fine body."

"Telma –" Renado was pinching the bridge of his nose. Telma gave him a wink and straightened.

"Sorry, honey. Now, I'm Telma, the woman who just carried you up your meal. Eat it all, mind. It's just what Renado had in mind for you, along with a warm bed and a sympathetic ear. What's your mother call you when you're at home?"

The sheer vitality of the woman almost had me floored. I could do nothing but blink at her for a few long moments before any words would come to me. The delay was admittedly welcomed; I had no idea whether using my real name would be a foolish thing to do or not – who would know me here? All of the Twilight had fled from this realm, so no one who would know of me. I would be leaving anyway, so if, on the chance that I had to perform crimes here to get the Fused Shadow, no one would be able to find me when I left. However, I had no idea how to get back. Perhaps a fake name would be a good idea, at least until I was sure of how to return to the Twilight.

"Sheik." I said, the name flying to my lips. No one would remember the Sheikah here, would they? It was unlikely, so the name was a safe one to choose. "My name is Sheik. It is… an honour to meet you." My eyes slid to the tray before sliding back to her. "But you said you know Link?"

"Sheik huh? Cute name." The woman – Telma – said, smiling at me. "And yeah, hon, I know Link. Now he's just the nicest lad you could ever hope to meet. Head over heels as well, if you ask me. Lucky girl who would have the Hero chosen by the Gods to love her, huh? That's what you'd think, but it's none of the girls he knows – not even the Queen, may the Three bless her soul." She made a quick sign with her hands there, but ploughed on in her tale, leaving me trying to catch up. "No, it seems that our young Hero is in love with another Queen, so he says, as dark as our Zelda is light." I stiffened slightly at that. Was she implying that she knew about my lady Midna? Was she implying that this Link… loved her? What would my Queen say to that if she knew?

Gossip was never my forte, however much it could have been this woman's. I nodded to her words before speaking again. "Yes – I would like to meet with Link. Do you know where I could find him?"

"You have the strangest accent honey, you know that?" Telma asked me, peering down at me again. "I'd say you were from the desert, but you're skin's not dark enough." I shrugged. She was the one talking as though she had a mouth full of mush, but I wasn't going to point that out. "Anyway, yeah, I know Link. Taking Ralis off to see his little friend over in Ordon before the two of us head back to Lanryu. If Renado says you're good to go, feel free to jump in the cart with us."

Praised be the Fierce Deity! I could have kissed Telma then and there. She was ready to take me directly to this Link, and in what she seemed to imply to be a safe carriage. The Zora boy would be there as well, and he had already 'saved' me, so it was unlikely that he would wish to attack me at all. Telma, despite her size, seemed to have no form of battle-grace, and she and the Zora should not pose too difficult for me to dispatch should they turn on me. I would leave with them whether or not the Shaman agreed that I could.

I turned to look at him, and noticed, with some small amusement, that he was looking at Telma with an utterly perplexed expression on his face, as though asking himself why he allowed himself to be around her. I think I understood where he was coming from, and I had only met the woman for five - ten minutes at a stretch. He shook his head, the thick dreadlocks swaying and his wide mouth pressed in a thin line. Again, I had another flash, but the hair that fell before his face was white, and despite the sharp features, there was a definite femininity to them. It was gone before I could make head or tail of it.

"Well, since you have assured me that the markings are not fatal, Sheik." He said, looking at me sharply, "I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to go. Far be it from me to want to keep a healthy man in a sick bed. Just make sure you eat Telma's food and get enough of a rest. You seem perfectly fine." He bowed to me. "I shall be just outside if you need me." He walked to the door, and was about to bow himself out when Telma stalked on over to him and leaned up, for as big a woman as she was, she was still smaller than he, and kissed him on the cheek. Renado's eyes went wide and his lips parted in something not quite distaste, not quite pleasure, and he turned and went down the stairs. Telma grinned; looking at his retreating back, and then shook her head and looked at me.

"He just can't make up his mind, that one."

I offered her a smile, wishing that she would go so I could try and contact my Queen again. She didn't seem all that intent to, however, and continued to look at me. I leaned over to her tray of food and picked up a slice of bread, looking at her as though showing her that yes, I was eating, and yes, she could leave now. She simply laughed at me and came closer.

"So you want to see Link, just like every other kid your age, huh?" She asked me, and then shook her head. "Look, honey, I don't mind, and I really care about Link, but you might want to be a little careful around him. I don't know what happened exactly, but he had his heart broken pretty badly from the looks of things. Now don't you go thinking that he mopes around all day and doesn't live because of that! He's a perfectly healthy, happy, strapping young lad! But when you ask him about his adventures, don't pry too much into his personal feelings, ok?"

I didn't have a chance to tell the woman that I really couldn't care less about Link's personal feelings, or indeed any of his tales, which I had heard, likely in better detail, from my lady Midna anyway. She had left the room at that, and I had tossed the half-eaten slice of bread onto the tray again and lifted out the gossip stone. Dead. I cursed, wishing that I had the power to work the things like Midna could – I could only ever respond to the things, even in the Twilight. I sighed and put it back under my cowl, resigning myself to the knowledge that I would have to wait for my Twilight Princess to contact me.

I had no intention to sleep, but I drifted off into it regardless, and found myself dreaming.

_Battered and bruised, he had returned from the Shadow Temple, the monster dead within it and the evil mostly purged from the place. I had been there, waiting for him in the house of Lady Impa, ready with red and blue potions and possible fairies that were willing to sacrifice themselves for him. He had passed through the worshipping grounds of my ancestors to purge an evil, and had succeeded. He deserved even the tiniest relief that I could give him._

_The Princess was quiet within me. She knew what was soon to come, and I felt that she was preparing herself for it. It was only the Hero of Time and myself in that room, the fairy partner having left to rest elsewhere for the night._

_I had no idea how it happened, but his mouth was soft against mine, and his fingers firm and gentle. His skin was golden in the firelight, and he had pushed me gently but inexorably down, pushing my clothes from my body, allowing his to be pushed from him. We moved in sync, in perfect harmony, just as we did when we played our instruments together. A moment of relief, the thought pushed through me, I had to give him any relief he wanted from me._

_I wanted to give him this relief._

_He kissed me, his mouth peppering over my flushed skin. Had I ever let anyone else see me like this? No. Only the great Hero of Time could touch me in touch a way, kiss me in such a way… consume me in such a way…_

"Sheik?" a hand on my shoulder. I started awake, fingers curling around one of my daggers and twisted around, as though to drive it into the intruder's arm. I restrained myself when I saw the Zora boy again, forcing myself to relax. The day had almost completely gone, and I was irritated with myself for having slept so long. For being so… flushed and pained as I was now, for lack of a better description.

Prince Ralis took his hand back as though burned, looking at me with wide, surprised eyes. "Telma is ready to go, if – if you are still coming to see Link." Flushed, I nodded at him, and he bowed to me. "I - I'll see you outside." He ducked out of the room then, and I knew that he had seen how aroused I was – possibly even heard. It didn't matter – he'd saved me the indignity of trying to explain it.

That bloody dream…

I ran a hand through my hair, setting about getting my things together. They were nearby – I assumed that Luda or Telma or Renado had placed them closer to me, for which I was thankful. My clothes were not too sweaty, so I wouldn't have to change them – which I sometimes had to, if I had a dream like that. It was far from the first one like it I had ever had. And always about the same man – well, the ones that left me flushed, sweaty and often mussed. I have had others about a woman speaking with me, and she was regal and beautiful, and even one about a black king. More often than not, those dreams were less like dreams and more like, well, memories. They didn't matter. Not now. I was to meet Link now.

I collected all my things and left the room for the first time, looking around me. On the ground below, I could see Renado and Telma standing, the woman clutching the man with what seemed like rapt and decidedly unwanted attention. Ralis I assumed to be outside. I descended the stairs and Telma smiled at me, breaking away from the shaman – not before planting another kiss to his cheek and coming towards me.

"You all set, honey?" She didn't wait for a reply. "Good. Ordon's not too far, so we expect to be there at least before tomorrow. Shouldn't be that long after night's fallen, the gods willing." She began to lead me outside. I turned to bow to Renado, which he returned to me. We did not speak, but I knew that he was granting me hospitality if I came again. I really had no intention to, but I was grateful nonetheless.

Telma's led me outside, and I was faced with one of the most frightening things I had ever seen in my life. Four legged and surpassing me in height, it turned its long head to look at me with eyes like liquid black pools. I stood, rooted to the spot until it turned its head again, swishing its tail placidly. I had seen pictures of horses before, but I didn't know what they were… they were _like _that in real life. They were just so… large and real and solid. I've never liked animals, and the bigger they are, the worse they are for me. At least it wasn't a kargarok, but that was only a small comfort. It was still bloody huge and new and strange.

Calm, Daishan. Calm. You are Twilight Messenger. Do not let fear of an animal put you off your mission.

Telma seemed to notice my fright, or at least saw it as dislike, for she smiled kindly at me and helped me into the back of the wagon. Ralis was already in there, and he gave me a small smile as I entered. I did not return it, though I nodded to him. Telma took the seat behind us, clicking her tongue to the horse and swatting at it with a whip.

"Ok, boys, say goodbye to Kakariko village now. Next stop shall be Ordon. Sheik, if you're new to this area, try to get a good view of the area, all right?"

She didn't wait for an answer as the wagon began to roll out of the town. I had my doubts about entrusting the travel to a beast like that, but I was always biased when it came to animals, and Telma seemed competent enough. Ralis settled down and lifted a thick book from his pack, telling of a legendary group of musicians, from what I could gather from the front cover. He seemed absorbed in it. I turned to look out of the end of the wagon, and my eyes did rise the further we trundled from that small, dusty village.

The plains of this world were large and rolling, stretching way off, as far as the eye could see. Dominating the skyline was, I gathered, either the huge Death Mountain, where, Ralis had explained when I asked, the Gorons lived and placated the mountain in it's anger, or a large castle, its turrets reaching up into the sky like many pointed spears. Hyrule Castle, I knew without being told. It amazed me that one could see so much of a world and be so far away from most of it. In the Twilight, you were lucky if you could see the Palace from half a mile into the Twilight, and you couldn't see the Twilight Plains at all, not to mention the forests or anything like that. I could make out the gate to Kakariko (another flash; a monster rising from a well, and gone) right up until we turned around and bend and moved further into the plains.

Odd creatures flitted skitterishly around, some tinkling and golden in colour, some coming a little too close to the wagon for comfort. I looked up at the cliff-face to see if anything was on there, and felt a sudden, odd pang, as though we were going the wrong way. That was stupid, of course; Telma obviously knew the way herself, and I was the visitor here. But there was a definite feeling that I should be looking more at that area than at this Ordon I was going to.

"You're lucky you chose now to travel across the fields you know." Telma called back to me, jolting me from my thoughts. "Used to be bokoblins running along this place and attacking any travellers who tried to come by. Link managed to reach some kind of an agreement with their king apparently, when Zelda asked, which's made them stop, or at least not do it as much. Otherwise we'd need an escort." I'd not heard of bokoblins. I wondered vaguely what they were, but did not press the woman for the information. She'd probably pull up the cart and demand to know where I was from if I did. If they were as common as she implied, I'd likely see a few sooner or later.

Link seemed to be quite the Hero. I'd known that even before I came here – if he could impress my Queen, he had to be good at what he did. And impressed she had been. However, hearing about him from other people – well, Telma, granted, Ralis hadn't spoken much – made him seem even more admirable. Honoured in the Twilight and the Light. Who else could say that?

With a jolt, the wagon trundled into forest foliage, the light filtering through still, but not the strong light of the sun: pale and cold – the moon? I looked up to try and catch a glimpse through the leaves, annoyed at myself for not thinking of doing this before. I couldn't see her, but I swiped my thumb over my forehead in a v-shape in any case. Our Fierce Deity had stopped the moon from falling one time; it was one of his last gifts to the world of his mothers. I would acknowledge his power.

More bumps, and Ralis put his book down and stood, crouching in the confined space, padding over to the entrance and feeding more oil into the lamp – it was only because of that that he had even been able to read for as long as he had. How could anyone find music so interesting? Unless it did something like my harp, I supposed. It simply did not seem too impressive.

We passed a spring, and I saw small, glittering balls of light dancing over it – fairies? But they were gone before I could catch another look. I thought I heard a familiar giggle, but when I looked around I could see nothing. Was this the area I had been in before Fado transported me to Kakariko? I didn't know.

"Almost there." I heard Telma say, and Ralis gave a small smile, looking expectantly out. Did he have a sweetheart in the village, the way teenage bliss oozed from his very posture? It seemed like it. Though why would a Zora be all the way out here? We had now passed a whole of two springs, and neither seemed very large.

Telma pulled up short, the horse letting out a rather high pitched sound, followed by a deep snort. My teeth clenched when I heard it; it had better not do anything stupid. It had, actually, stopped, but I could hear voices raised in greeting, and I knew that we had reached our destination.

A young boy – perhaps about fifteen or so, and carrying a simple sword and shield, came around the back of the wagon and beamed – actually grinned so widely I though his face might split – at Ralis, who responded in kind and hopped off of the wagon to embrace him quickly. I saw Telma dismounting and slid off myself, turning to be faced with a tall man – Hylian, with a toned body, a rugged look to him, mussed hair, open, blue eyes and hair the colour of sunlight. My eyes widened. This was obviously Link; Midna had described him in perfect detail to me, and I had a very fuzzy memory of seeing him with my own eyes.

He looked exactly like the Hero in my dreams.


	5. Link, the Chosen Hero

_**CHAPTER FOUR – Link, the Chosen Hero.**_

I should probably inform you of what I know about Link. I know all of the tales Midna had told me – she was only too willing to speak of them when I regained my true form. I knew the search for the Fused Shadows – my own an odd parody of it – and I knew of the search for the Mirror of Twilight, of the battle with Zant, of fighting even Zant's god. I knew of how he and she would fish, and I had heard the first terrifying description of how a horse moved in the hands of an expert. I had heard her congratulating his bravery; I had heard her mocking him for his stupidity. Over all of that, I had heard the tenderness in her voice, and silently hoped that she would discover a Twili who would make her speak in such a way.

That was what my Queen had told me. What I knew of him on my own was only this: he was the youth I had dragged into the Twilight under the rule of Zant. That was all. My mind had been too animalistic back then to understand what and who he was. My mind had not even been able to recognise the symbol of the goddesses on his hand, though the light had repelled me.

Zant had made good use of Midna's messengers. Few survived to transform back into their normal selves - I being one of them. Many of the survivors – especially the ones who wore the silver heads – had refused to submit to Midna's rule once everything had been explained to them. Many of them had been crazed – my own father, Daishenka, for example. There was hope for them, but very little. I knew, with no relish, that I might quite possibly be the one to take their lives. Even my father's.

My work as her Messenger had not been, and would never be, without blood on my hands.

Regardless, that was where I knew Link, the Sacred Beast, the Chosen Hero, the Hero of Time, from. From looking at him in the twisted form of a beast of darkness, or from tales told by my Queen.

Wait. I frowned. Hero of Time? Midna had never once referred to Link as that. Some of the scrolls of my ancestors had mentioned a Hero of Time, but no name had been linked to him. Ha, linked – maybe it was the pun that had caught me.

I ramble now.

I stood in Ordon, looking up at the face of the great Link, and wondered, quite plainly, how a young, open, honest and altogether _innocent _looking man like he had ever done what I had been told he had. He smiled at me, a bright, dazzling thing with no calculations underneath it, and stuck out his hand.

"Hey." He greeted. "Welcome to Ordon. I'm Link." He stood expectantly, as though waiting for something. I didn't know what. After a while his smile slipped and he lowered his hand, looking a little put-out. "It's nice to have visitors." He said, continuing, "Where do you come from?"

Direct. What should I say to him? Hopefully something that would give him a hint as to why I was here. What should I say? I could not say from 'The Twilight' – at least not with the others around me. The great land of Twili? Pathetic. Midna's realm? Too many people could recognise the name if they knew his tales. Perhaps I should simply go with something normal. Not Hyrule. Another land I had read of. "I am Sheik, from Termina." I said, bowing to him. "I've heard of your journey, oh Chosen Hero, and I wished to come and meet you in the flesh, to hear them from your own lips – the tales of saving Light, with a Twilight Princess by your side." It was a little direct, but Telma had implied that I was some over-excited child at meeting Link, so I decided to act that way.

My words were, as I saw when I rose once more, met with a bemused stare from Link, who gave me an embarrassed smile and a half-shrug. The young boy, the one who had embraced Prince Ralis, was looking at me with large, round and completely disbelieving eyes. Had I said the wrong thing? Had I insulted them all somehow?

Telma bustled round, having handed the wagon over to a stocky man with thick moustaches and carrying a sword and shield himself. She gave a laugh that broke the uneasy silence my words had brought, and shook her head. "Hey, Link." She grinned. "Sorry about this kid. Just picked him up in Kakariko Village – got hit something nasty on the head and passed out in the Graveyard. Took young Prince Ralis there to find him and bring him back to Renado, who's just let him out. He's probably still a bit green in the courteousy department, honey." I looked at her incredulously – was she making fun of me? – but she seemed to be cheerful enough. It was certain that Link seemed to look a little relieved when she mentioned Renado. It bothered me that I couldn't get him alone right now, and had to continue to act. I nodded, trying my best to look abashed and shy. It was an act I found humiliating.

Link grinned at Telma. "It's all right." He said, shrugging again, much more easily than I had seen previously. "Always great to meet a fan. You're all right, right?" He said, turning back to me. There was true concern on his face – true concern, and he didn't even know me. I could see what Midna had meant about his stupidity. Still, I did my best to look abashed – the amount I had covered my face certainly helped with that.

"I'm fine, thank you." I said lowering my eyes from his face – better to act completely amazed at his presence. I forced myself to even give a humiliating squirm under his attention, as if it meant the world to me. "Just travelling through and got hurt. That's all."

I glanced about. Ralis was walking away with his friend, leaving only Telma crowding us at the moment. I hovered there, trying my best to look uncertain, even though I was simply bored. All I wanted to do was talk to Link: ask him about the Fused Shadow, and then just move on. That's all I wanted to do, not to wait on the formalities of the Light world. But I could act if I needed to. It had just better not last for too long.

Telma tossed back her hair and blew a kiss to Link. "Alright, honey, I'll leave you with our little foreign cutie. Treat him nice, mind." She winked at me. "I'll be off to harass Rusl a bit, then go see Ilia. Sheik, honey, if you need a lift, I'll be leaving in two days for Hyrule Castle Town."

"Hey," Link said, smiling. "Think I'm not good enough to escort people any more?"

Telma laughed, "No, honey, but you shouldn't risk your fine ass around some of the creeps there." She blew him another kiss, and then walked off, chuckling a little to herself.

Link laughed, shaking his head, before turning his attention back to me. I let him take as good a look at me as he pleased – I doubted he would be able to suss anything out from me by my clothes alone. The Sheikah Eye on my chest proved to be of great interest to him, and he reached out as if to touch it. My stomach gave an uneasy flip and I stepped back fluidly, not comfortable with him touching me. He gave me an abashed smile and lowered his hand.

"That common, where you're from?" He asked, as if trying to break the ice. I decided to be truthful.

"No. Not very."

"Oh, right." He shrugged. "I've seen a few people with it – Princess Zelda, a fortune teller, um, a – few others."

"Only those who possess the eye of truth itself can wear its image, where I'm from."

"Eye of truth?" He asked, tilting his head. I wanted to sigh, but held it back.

"A symbol of a tribe all but extinct." I explained. "People who have it can see things as they really are, and not as they seem to be. Hidden things, dangerous things, even a lie in someone's heart." I looked up at him, and then did sigh. "Can I speak to you in a more… private area? I bring you tidings from the Twilight Princess."

The way his face switched from politely puzzled to suddenly rapt was almost comical.

"Twilight Princess?" He repeated. "As in… Midna?"

Honestly. How many Twilight Princesses did he think there was? I nodded my head.

He looked around, as though wary that people might overhear. He had no reason to, I supposed. I could always pretend that I, his overly excited fan – the thought made my stomach clench with indignity – simply wanted to know about the rumours of a creature not of this world who supposedly aided him. Nevertheless, look around he did, and then he crooked his finger to me, beckoning me forth.

"This way." He said, before turning and leading me further along the road. I followed a few steps behind him, reminded vaguely of following behind Midna – three steps behind and one to her left. Daishenka had been the one three steps behind and one to her right, and Zant one step to her left, two before me. Neither of them would ever walk near her again. Only I would remain near her, just as I was near Link. The same honour seemed to rest there, though I had never known Link.

But I had known Link. Perhaps not he, perhaps an ancestor – 

Utter nonsense. If I was lucky, I was Link's age. The Sheikah could live a long time, true, but I remember that my coming of age had been a scant few years ago. Daishenka had been quite old.

He led me to a small clearing, where another horse was tied up in a small paddock. I stiffened, hoping that we wouldn't have to go too near it. Despite how placid it looked, it was massive, and could easy crush a man under its hooves. I honestly could not believe how people could keep those monsters so easily. Link only smiled at the animal and then gestured for me to climb the ladder to what I assumed was his house. I glanced at him, but he nodded his head, still smiling easily at me. I did not think he meant me any harm – a quick analysis with the Eye confirmed that – and besides, it would be away from the horse, so I ascended.

His house was comfortable and looked quite cosy, but I stood stiffly in the centre of his sitting room, waiting for him to ascend. I could hear him speaking softly down below, and even a whinny from the horse, which made me think he had to be talking to the stupid thing. Eventually I heard the creak of the ladder as he made his way up.

Closing the door behind him, he kept his eyes on me, and gestured for me to sit. I didn't, and he leaned against the small table, never once taking his eyes off of me. I met his gaze calmly, and eventually he dropped spoke.

"What do you have to talk about? Is Midna ok?"

A faint smile curved my lips. Midna was right; he was a very sweet person. There was open concern on his face, and a burning passion in his eyes. My stomach twisted, remembering what Telma had said – but it didn't matter if he loved my Queen or not. He was there so that I could ask him about the Fused Shadows. That was all. Nothing more and nothing less.

"You travelled with my Queen a few years ago, when the throne of the Twilight was usurped." It was just a statement, not a question. I could see his surprise at the fact I had called Midna my Queen, but did not give him a chance to speak. "When you were with her, she took the form of a small imp, and wore upon her head one part of the Fused Shadows. With her, you sought the other three parts and found them. They were reunited, but the one she had first was broken by the Black King." I met his eyes again. "My Queen has waited a long while, but it has been weighing heavily on her mind that such a corruptive power to your people rests in your world. She has sent me collect it. Do you have any idea of where it may be?"

Short and to the point. I didn't want to loiter around this area for too long a time. As soon as he could answer me, I would be out of here to my next location in an instant.

I hoped, at least. Link looked up at me, licked his lips, and then sighed.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth? You could've just made this up from some of the stories you've heard. You don't look like any Twili I've ever seen." And how many Twili had he seen? I wanted to ask, but I kept the barb in my mouth for the time being. As soon as I knew what I needed to, I could be gone. My Queen trusted this one; I suppose I could trust him too.

I raised my hand and tugged down the cowl and shook the hair from my face, letting him see the mottled skin and the glowing flesh. His eyes widened again, but I pushed the cowl back up. "I have Twili blood. Now, tell me. I would not ask if not for my Queen, who once held the Princess Zelda within her heart." A pause, and I wondered if that was enough. "She gave me this." I snapped my fingers, holding the black stone out, balanced on my index finger. "She seemed to think you would know about it."

His face completely changed as he saw the stone. I held it out at full stretch to him, and I noticed he backed away, swallowing slightly. That made me frown. Why would my Queen have sent anything that could have harmed him? Or was it merely just something he didn't want to see? Or something he thought he never would.

He swallowed.

"I'll take you to see Princess Zelda soon. She'll – she'll know where it is."


End file.
